A CCD image sensor or a CMOS image sensor included in a digital camera or a camera phone can read-out electric charge collected by a photoelectric device with constant velocity during an exposure time.
Here, the CCD image sensor or the CMOS image sensor employed in general popular digital camera or camera phone may have small size. Accordingly, in the event that photographing is performed in a room or at night having comparative small amount of lighting, the velocity of the read-out may become slower. In this case, the image sensor increases the exposure time to obtain adequate electric charge, and thus it is sensitive to motion such as hand-shake or moving of an object.
Additionally, since focal length becomes longer or view angle becomes narrower when a zoom function of the camera is used, great motion may be shown on output of an image though small shakiness occurs.
A motion blur may occur to the image by the motion. In the event of reducing arbitrarily the exposure time of the camera to remove the motion blur, the motion blur is reduced but much noise occurs to the image and brightness gets dark.
A conventional method of restoring a motion blurred image estimates a point spread function and restores using the estimated result. A method of minimizing repetitive error and a method of comparing and analyzing images, etc. have been used so as to restore the motion blurred image.
However, the problem exists in that the conventional methods require much repetition and calculation amount or several images taken at different view angles.